


Wolf

by ScatteredSounds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScatteredSounds/pseuds/ScatteredSounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where monsters and magical creatures are captured and sold to be used as cheep labor, Sam Winchester apposes this cruelty and tries to leave life best he can away from the torment of these creatures. Sam was never convinced that all monsters are evil and tries to save and help out as many as he can. Dean, has had a rough life, being torn from his family and captured simply because he isn't human. Can Sam break through the barriers of mistrust to get through to Dean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I'm posting, aiming for a chapter a week. Should be fun. This is supposed to be a sweet story...if it's dark then whoops!

Wolf  
This wasn’t right. The slaves market was just totally messed up and it made Sam sick to his stomach just being near the place. Everyone human alive new that monsters exist and most of them were evil creatures, but that doesn’t make it right for them to make a slave trade market where you can buy and sell them like objects. In fact, Sam was convinced that many of these so called monsters weren’t even evil. So, he hated to see them in cages being tormented and chained while so called businessmen showed them off like a car at a dealership. 

 

It was sick and Sam wouldn’t even be here if he wasn’t truly in need of help. He had a handful of ‘monster’ slaves at his estate, but they were all there by choice and they were more like family to him then slaves and he had saved them from some danger or other rather than bought them. However, Sam owned a very large vineyard and they really needed an extra hand on the farm since planting season was just around the corner. So, he figured it wouldn’t hurt to look. And if anything else, it would be good to buy a monster just to get the poor soul out of that wretched place.

 

Sam was looking for a strong monster who could plow and sow, so the dealer was showing him a lot of vampires, werewolves, and other creatures known for their super human strength. And Sam was about to give up and run the heck out of that place. It was horrid walking by the cages seeing the creatures that feed on human blood or hearts wallowing in captivity. 3 Vampires and 2 werewolves all half-starved and rotting in their cages. It was sick and Sam was about to leave when he noticed the dealer had skipped over one of the cages.

 

This was weird because the guy liked to go on and on ranting about every creature they paced telling tall tales about they had captured them with pride puffing up like a balloon with self-esteem. To skip a cage seemed odd to him so he asked the man to which the reply came, “Oh that one. Trust me you don’t want to have anything to do with that one. We got it a few weeks ago. His previous owner had pretty much given up on the thing saying that it was untamable. We’ve tried our hand taming the damn thing but it’s really now use. The dumb creature’s stubborn as hell. So we’re probably going to put it down sometime this week. It’s a shame though. He’s a real beauty. Stronger than most monsters and rare too.”

 

“What is he?” Sam asked curious now.

 

“It’s a skin changer. Not you’re run of the muck shape shifter either. His kind can only shift into one kind of animal, but doesn’t matter since they strength is like nothing I’ve ever seen before and they seem to have the ability of whatever creature they mold themselves into. Just a shame the damn things so useless. Otherwise we’d have sold it already. Wanna take a look at it?”

 

“Sure,” Sam said letting the short stubby dealer lead him to the cage and open up a small window allowing him to see into the cage.

 

Crouched in the corner of the small cage was a man with chains around his neck, hands and ankles. He was wearing tattered jeans and a torn t-shirt that must have been white and at some point but was now filthy with dirt. His piercing green eyes stared directly into Sam’s with a look that could kill. He had short stubby hair and was by far the most gorgeous thing Sam had ever laid eyes on. Handsome didn’t describe him, he was more beautiful than any monster or human Sam had ever seen. Sam could see his tight strong muscles rolling over his back and arms as the monster hunched forward to get a better look at the new comer. He looked like a cat stalking his prey or something. Sam could tell by his eyes that this creature was intelligent and not the stupid beast the dealer was making him out to be. 

 

“What’s his name?” Sam asked.

 

The dealer laughed, “Name? It’s a beast. It hasn’t got a damn name.”

 

With that the green eyed figure jumped forward and banged on the door yelling fiercely. The dealer shut the window and screamed for him to settle down. Sam could still here the poor monster banging against the walls wildly, shouting fiercely, and wrestling with his chains.

 

“Shut up will ya?” The dealer hollered, “It always does that. Never shuts up. Stupid monster doesn’t seem to understand it can’t escape. Anyway, we’ve got some jinn in the next lot that are real easy to handle as long as you…” He went on but Sam wasn’t listening. He was staring at the cage of the gorgeous green eyed creature.

 

“I’ll take him,” Sam said.

 

“What?” The dealers mouth went slack for a moment, “Are you crazy? That thing will tear you appear!”

 

“Look, I know you don’t care if I take him or not since you’re just going to put him down anyway. Let me try my hand with him and if I can’t handle him I’ll return him and you can shoot him full of silver or whatever you want.”

 

“Alright, it’s your funeral.”

 

 

Transporting the creature hadn’t exactly been easy. First, they had to sedate him and that was a pain in the ass. Then, they had to transport the cage, the creature, and the chains so he wouldn’t get loose once they got to the far/vineyard Sam owned. Then they had to find a place for the cage once then made it to Sam’s estate. The only place a large cage with a screaming monster fit was the old barn by Sam’s house so they dropped him off there. It seemed like a good place to put him. But once the movers left it finally sank in. Sam had gotten himself into yet another crazy mess. 

 

Ellen and Bobby were to give him a hard time over this one. They’d probably rage and rant telling him what an idiot he was, but they meant well. They were just really protective and concerned for his well-being. It was sweet in an annoy sort of way. 

 

Sam figured he could wait a while and avoid the lecture as long as he could. So he sat and waited for the creature to wake up. Which, luckily, didn’t take long. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dean wasn’t a monster and never had been. He was of an old a proud race and didn’t belong in a cage. He hated humans for doing this to him. Humans were evil, heartless creatures that deserved to rot in purgatory or where ever humans went when they died. So, when he woke up, moved from the slave market and in some creep’s barn he totally freaked out. No one ties down him down and gets away with it and if this guy thought Dean was just going to submit and be a good little monster then he had another thing coming to him. Dean was going to make that message pretty darn clear the instant he woke up. 

 

He growled at the stranger and pounced towards him however the chains pulled him keeping him from getting near his new ‘owner’ and the sedative still in his system made his limbs week. So, instead of doing a mighty pounce taking down the enemy in on majestic leap, he ended up floundering and falling over like a drunken sailor. Dean was just going to pretend that didn’t happen.

 

Sam, on the other hand, wasn’t going to forget it. It was so cute. The poor guy woke up in a start like a shot gun had gone off, gave him this half formed muddled growl, and then jumped and tripped over his own feet. Sam held back a laugh not wanted to sound rude.

 

“Hey, calm down. No one’s going to hurt you, but if you keep that up you’ll wind up hurting yourself. I’m Samuel Wesson and this is my estate. I bought you because I need some help minding the farm and vineyard, but honestly I’m not going to force you into working here if you don’t want to do that. Hell, I’d let you lose right now if I wasn’t convinced the hunters would just catch you and shoot you down soon as you got out of here.” Sam explained and paused to see if the strange creature was listening. 

 

Dean was listening to ever single word and didn’t buy any of it for a second. He’d had a previous owner and he’d learned a thing or two about humans. In his opinion they all thought too highly of themselves even when they were being unjustifiably cruel to so called monsters like himself. Dean figured this “Sam” guy was no different and probably thought himself a hero for having “saved” Dean from the dealers. But Dean had learned better, let the guy think he’s a hero and he’ll think he deserves Dean’s cooperation and obedience as if Dean owes him anything. Dean figured this nice guy act was only façade. He just sat there ready to pounce glaring with an icy cold stare that would freak any one out. Though Sam didn’t seem fazed by it to his dismay.

 

“The dealer said you’re a shifter,” Sam continued, “But I’m sure those chains are etched with magic and keep you from changing right?”

 

Dean glared at him. Well. Duh, they’re etched with magic, Einstein. Dean thought. Everyone knew that dealers used cuffs like that. 

 

“Why don’t I take those off for you, hu? Again, you’re mainly here so the damn dealers down shoot you. I’m only keeping you against your will to keep you alive. So, if you cooperate, you can stay here and enjoy the estate and wonder around as you please as long as you follow a few rules and don’t try to escape or hurt anyone. Do we have a deal?”

 

Dean glared at him again snarling as he thought to himself, He can take his Friendly Neighborhood Mr. Rogers act and shove it up his ass. 

 

“Drop the act will you? I can see right through that stupid monster act. I know your smart and I’m sure you can talk. Most shifters can anyway.”

 

All humans are liars, Dean thought to himself. But this Sam guy seemed interesting enough. Dean new what he was saying had to be a load of crap, but he couldn’t seem to see the loop hole or downside to anything the guy was saying. Dean stared at him curiously like a dog or a cat might crock his head to one side. 

 

“Do he have a deal?” Sam asked again a little louder and more firmly this time.

 

“Bit me,” Dean said in a rough low voice and then started growling again. 

 

Sam smiled, “Told you, you could talk.”

 

Dean froze. He hadn’t meant to say anything to the creep and he had no idea how that had slipped out. Then, he sensed something. Someone was coming their way. He could hear their footsteps outside the barn and he could smell them.

 

“Hey, Sam,” cried a female voice outside the barn, “Mom says to tell you supers about ready if you want to come inside.” A young teenaged girl walked into the barn and then gasped when she saw Dean. 

 

“Is that him? Damn, Sam you sure picked a handsome devil.” She said grinning at them and then added turning to Dean, “My names Joe. So, what are you anyway?”

 

She smelled human enough, but there was something different about her Dean couldn’t figure out so he figured he’d just go with his instincts and pounced again and started barking. After all, when in doubt, take the bitch down, seemed like a good enough model. 

 

Joe freaked out jumping back and pulling out a hand gun from her back pocket and pointed it at Dean. Shit! Didn’t expect the kid to have such fast reflexes. 

 

“Whoa!” Sam said standing between Dean who looked like he would probably rip Joe appear had it not been for the chains holding him back and Joe who looked ready to blow Dean’s brains out. The barking had thrown him off a bit though. Dean must shift into some kind of dog, but that still didn’t explain why he was acting like an animal in human form.

 

“Calm down. Joe, put the gun down.” Sam said and then turned to Dean he explained, “This is Joana Beth. She’s an empath with some telepathic abilities. Basically she’s really good at reading people. She can look at someone and tell what their emotions are and can communicate telepathically if she wants to. She and her mom, Ellen, were being hunted as witches when I found them. They came here seeking refuge, but now they stay here full time and help the estate. Honestly, I don’t know what I’d do without them. Their good people and they won’t harm you.”

 

Dean thought to himself, Empath, so that’s why she doesn’t smell all human. She’s basically one of them though. Outwardly he simply crouched down low and growled softly.

 

“Samuel,” Joe said, “I don’t think this is a good idea. He’s so full of rage honestly I don’t know how I didn’t see it earlier.”

 

“He’s angry?” Sam asked questioningly. Joe only ever called him ‘Samuel’ when it was something serious. 

 

“He’s got so much anger bottled up. I think he must have been hurt very badly by someone. You should let him go. He’s filled with so much pain.” Joe said. She started to shake and Sam put an arm around her.

 

“You should go back inside. Tell Ellen I’ll be there soon.” Sam said.

 

Joe seemed in a hurry to leave as if sensing Dean’s emotions where a bit too much for her. When she was gone, Sam turned to Dean with eyes full of remorse. “I’m sorry for your suffering,” Sam said, “I wish I could let you go, but they’d just kill you. I’ve got to head inside now or they’ll worry. I’ll be back. Let me know if there’s anything I can do to help. When I get back we’ll talk about removing those chains.” 

 

With that, he left Dean alone and headed off to the main house. This wasn’t going to be easy, but Sam hoped he could help the shifter.  
Dean didn’t really know what to make of Sam. His new “owner” had him caged and chained just like everyone else had, so he couldn’t be all that different from the other humans Dean had in countered. Dean was property and a freak to Sam. But, then there was all this talk about helping Dean, saving Dean, and Sam was even going to remove the chains. That was odd. Still, Dean had been burned too many times but these humans and wasn’t about to give in. Dean Winchester was nothing if not a fighter. And he’d fight his way out of this place or die trying.


	2. Little Talks

Sam came back into the barn where Dean’s cage was a few hours later carrying a plate of dinner for their new guest. This time Ellen and Bobby where fallowing close behind. Sam had asked them to back him up as a precaution as he was going to try and remove the creature’s chains. He hoped this went well. He knew this was probably a dumb idea, but he also figured that the creature he had bought wasn’t evil and that the only way the two of them where going to get anywhere is if Sam made the fist move and gave the creature a reason to trust him. Baby steps. First, he’d give the creature a little bit of leeway and see if he couldn’t’ build a trusting relationship from there. Honestly, he wanted to let the poor man out of the cage right this instant, but he would most likely run off and get himself killed. And Sam wasn’t about to let that happen. 

The instant Sam entered the barn, the man started barking, pulling at his restraints, and yelling fiercely at them.

“Awe, hell boy,” Bobby remarked, “This sure ain’t going to be no walk in the park.”

Sam sighed and walked up to the cage trying to keep calm. He spoked to the man in the cage saying, “This is Bobby, he’s an old family friend who works on the farm here with me. And I’ve told you about Ellen already, she’s Joe’s mom.”

“Howdy,” Ellen grimaced at the caged man who was still barking at them.

“We ain’t goanna hurt ya, so shut yer trap, boy!” Bobby groaned.

“I know you’re scared,” Sam told the creature. At that the man huffed at him and rolled his eyes. “But if you calm down, I’d like to remove those chains.”

The man crouched low and snarled at Sam threateningly. 

“Sam,” Bobby said, “Maybe this isn’t the best idea.”

“We could always wait a while,” Ellen suggested. 

“No,” Sam said, “I want to give him the opportunity now. Listen, “He added turning to the man, “I want to respect your decision here, so I won’t come into the cage unless you want me to. So, if you want me to come in and take those chains off, you’ll just have to calm down and sit still a moment and I’ll come in. That alright?”

The man continued to growl. 

“I’ll give you a moment to think about it. Either way, before I leave I’ll give you something to eat. Hope you like chicken casserole.” Sam said. There was a pause for several minutes before the man sat down and was quite staring up at Sam curiously as if he was thinking. 

“Alright,” Sam said, “I’m coming in.” 

“Be careful, Sam,” Ellen warned. 

Sam walked into the cage looking himself in and handing the keys to Bobby, keeping the keys to the cuff in his hands. Sam walked slowly over the strange man and knelt by him to remove the chains. All eye where on the green eyed man as Sam removed the chains. The instant he was freed, the man shifted into the form of a giant wolf and pounced on Sam, knocking him to the dirt, and was about to bit and rip Sam’s neck to sheds when the creature froze at the sound of a gun being cocked. 

“Back off or we’ll shoot,” Bobby said he and Ellen both had guns aimed at the wolf. 

The wolf shifted into a human again and yelled, “Let me out or I’ll rip is throat!” Sam took this opportunity to fight back and flipped their positions while the wolf man was distracted with Bobby and Ellen so that he now had the man pinned underneath him.

“That’s no way to say thank you,” Sam teased at the man underneath him.

“Son of a bitch!” the man yelled. It was useless fighting when there where guns still pointed at him. Sam got up as Bobby moved to unlock the cage and Ellen moved to point the gun at the man more closely.

Sam slipped out of the cage and the man sat in the corner of the cage glaring.  
Once out Sam remarked, “So, you’re a wolf, hu? That mean I should give you a dog biscuit or chicken still okay?”

“Hahah, very funny,” the man said sarcastically. 

“Well, you’re talking now so that’s an improvement.” Sam said. 

“I still don’t trust him.” Ellen said keeping a gun and a close eye on him.

“Darn near ripped your throat out, son,” Bobby reminded Sam. 

“You got a name?” Sam asked ignoring the warnings. The man glared at him more. “I’ll give you the food and come back with a blanket, but I’d like to know your name.” The man changed into a dog again and started barking. So, Sam left the food, and then left with Bobby and Ellen. 

“Night, Wolf,” Sam said in passing.  
___________________________________________________________________________________

It had been over a week. A whole week! Dean, hated it here. Sure it was far better than the dealers or Dean’s last “owner”, but Sam was confusing as heck and it was starting to get on his nerves. Every day, several times a day, Sam would come into the barn and chat with Dean. Usually he’d come bringing food. But always it was the same thing. Sam would talk to Dean about how his day was, how things on the farm where fairing, and try to get Dean to talk in return. Sam said, he was trying to get to know him a bit better so that he could get to the point where he could trust Dean enough to let him out of the cage and Dean could live a more comfortable life inside the house instead of outside like an animal. 

This was why Dean hated it here. Always, Sam would talk to Dean like he really cared and really wanted to help and really hated that Dean was in a cage and so on. Moreover, Sam was a really pleasant guy to talk to and Dean hadn’t had anyone talking to him like a human being for a really long time. So, it hated how tempting it was to just give in and befriend Sam. Dean still had refused to give in. He hadn’t so much as said a word to Sam since the chains had been removed. So, he was stuck going by the name of Wolf for now. Which was annoying and uncreative but couldn’t be helped. 

“Hey Wolf,” Sam remarked on the 10th day there, “I’m thinking it must be pretty boring for you staying in here all day. So, maybe next time I can bring in a radio or book or something. What do you think?”

That got Dean’s attention. He really hadn’t a clue how to read, having grown up with a pack of wolf humans in the mountains. But music? He loved music. That would be awesome to have his own radio. He changed from a barking wolf to a human being at that. Not that he was actually thinking about talking to Sam….but the radio…he couldn’t help but consider it. 

“I don’t know what kind of book you’d like though.” Sam continued. No not book! Dean thought as he outwardly growled. Go back to the radio idea! For the love of…

“I mean,” Sam said teasingly, “I know you’re a wolf and all, but deep down you stick me as a Pride and Prejudice kind of guy.” 

Dean barked trying to refute this idea without actually giving in and talking. Sam was just messing with him now. But Dean, wasn’t an idiot and there was no way he was losing this battle by giving in and talking. That’s just what Sam wanted.

“I suppose I could get you the radio,” Sam went on, “But personally, I think you’d enjoy a stack of Jane Austin books. I could get them right now if you want. Bet Ellen or Joe has a nice stack of Romance novels for ya.”

Dean couldn’t help it. He actually accidentally may have let out a small whimper at that, Noooooo not that! He cringed inwardly. To his credit, Sam actually leaped up and ran inside to get the damn books. “I’ll right,” Sam said with a devilish grin, “you don’t’ have to beg. I’ll get ‘em. Hang tight.”

When he left, Dean banged his head up against the cage and muttered, “You got to be kidding me.” 

Sam came back all bright eyed with this ridiculous grin on his face with a couple of books in his hands, Dean couldn’t read the titles but he sure has hell didn’t have to, to know what they were. 

“Here,” Sam said tossing them to Dean. Dean picked the books up reluctantly and muttered, “Ya got to be joking. Come on man, this is got to count as animal cruelty or something.” Sam laughed and Dean barked at him saying, “Oh you think you’re real smart, don’t ya, Sammy.”

“It’s Sam,” he said and pulled out a radio from behind his back, “And if you want this, its goanna cost you.”

Dean groaned. 

“Oh come on,” Sam said, “All I want to know if your name.”

“Dean,” Dean confessed reluctantly.

Sam smiled and handed the radio over saying, “Nice to meet you, Dean.”

“Eat me,” Dean said. 

Sam laughed and left Dean alone with his radio.

After that, their conversations started to become more verbose. Sam would talk to him about the music he played and Dean would more than willingly rant about his favorite artists and explain things to Sam about why Metallica ruled and Jimi Hendrix was wicked cool. It hadn’t been easy to do at first, but Sam was good company and the only company Dean had. So, over time, Dean had come to enjoy their little chats.


End file.
